


Our First Kiss.....Or was it our Second?

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Non-Canon Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: You only have one first kiss right? Well if you're Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger then you end up with slightly more than that. Dancing around their feelings for years, neither of them seem willing to admit what's between them. But as the Wizarding world begins to fall around them, they realise they may end up running out of time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 46





	Our First Kiss.....Or was it our Second?

_The Tri-Wizard Tournament_

Hermione was so focused on her book that it took her a few moments to register to sound of people clambering through the portrait hole. There were a few hurried giggles from the remaining students in the Gryffindor common room.

“So then,” Lee Jordan drawled, “Madam Pomfrey fixed you did she? Shame. I thought the wild grey hair was very fetching.”

Hermione glanced up to see Fred and George standing in the middle of the room. Both of them looking exactly how they had done this morning. Not a grey hair in sight. Hermione narrowed her eyes; aware of the sheepish looks on both of their faces. Surely they must have known it wouldn’t work! As though Dumbledore would create something that could be deceived by a simple ageing potion. Fred shot Lee a smile.

“Well we figured we couldn’t look too dashing else all the girls would be falling head over heels for us.”

George nodded. “We don’t really want to spend all our time having to gently let people down.”

“Besides, it’s probably a good thing it didn’t work.” Fred shrugged his robe off. “Afterall, if either of us had been chosen for the tournament we’d have run rings around the competition.”

“Got to keep it fair.” George added.

At the grins everyone else was shooting the twins, Hermione couldn’t help but smile. Only Fred and George could make fools of themselves in front of the school and still manage to turn it round to make them look good. Aware of both twins moving towards her; Hermione shifted the pile of books onto the floor, just as Fred sat down beside her with a grin.

“So then, here we are. Back to our usual handsome selves.”

The sofa dipped slightly as George sat behind her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at them.

“Did you honestly think that potion would work?”

“Worth a try.” Fred said. “Plus at least we now know what we’ll look like when we’re older.”

“Sort of hoping that’s not how we turn out.” George grimaced. “I’m hoping at least one of us manages to retain some sense of style.”

“Well I’ll manage that easily brother. You’ll just have to take the lead from me.”

Hermione shut her book and subtly pushed it onto the pile at her feet. She wasn’t going to get any more reading down until they left.

“So, Hermione?” Fred propped his head up on his elbow. “Any ideas for how we might be able to enter?”

Hermione shook her head. “No. And even if I did I wouldn’t give them to you. You tried your potion, and it didn’t work. Like I told you!”

George burst out laughing. “I knew it! I told you she’s say that! Pay up Fred. Two sickles as agreed!”

With a sigh, Fred handed over the coins. “Hermione could you not have saved that until George had gone? Now I’ve been shown up twice.”

Hermione tucked her smile away at the last second. “Well it’s not my fault you tried to outwit Dumbledore.”

“Anyway Fred.” George added. “If you like I’ll let you win the money back by asking who the three champions will be?”

“Well one of them is bound to be Krum.” Fred snorted. “World famous Seeker? Of course, he’ll get picked!”

“You don’t know that.” Hermione picked at her skirt. “I don’t think the Goblet of Fire knows who Krum is.”

Fred shrugged. “I’m just calling it now. Krum will get picked.”

“More than likely.” George agreed. “Anyway, as much as I love your company Hermione I’m gonna go. I want to ask Angelina something.”

Hermione watched George hurry off to the corner of the common room and Fred grinned.

“His question had better be “will you go on a date”.” He whispered. Hermione glanced over at him.

“George fancies Angelina?”

“Like you haven’t noticed!” Fred shuffled closer. “I think the entirety of Gryffindor is aware of it.”

“He does get flustered around her.” Hermione smiled. “And there was breakfast yesterday. When he put his elbow in the toast.”

Fred chuckled at the memory. “I love my brothers to bits. But when it comes to girls they are hopeless.”

“Unlike you then?”

He shrugged. “Well I didn’t put my elbow in a plate of toast just because I was talking with the girl I fancied.”

Hermione felt her chest tightened briefly. Fred hadn’t said a girl’ he’d said, ‘the girl’. Indicating there was someone he did like. Fred’s eyes fell down at the pile of books.

“I should go. You were busy reading and then we interrupted.”

“No.” Hermione shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Look….don’t go all….you on me. But I am sorry your plan didn’t work. I could see how much you guys really wanted to enter.”

A strange look crossed Fred’s face at her words. But he hurriedly smoothed it out with a nod.

“I mean it would have been cool to be in with a chance. But it’s fine. To be honest we just needed an excuse to try our aging potion. I guess it’s back to the drawing board with that one.”

He turned away and glanced at the fire. Even though his voice was light, Hermione could see the disappointment written all over his face. Praying no one else saw she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. At the last second Fred turned and her lips briefly met his before she pulled away. Fred’s face turned beetroot and she knew she looked similar.

“I….I didn’t mean…I was just….your cheek.” She finished. Fred nodded.

“No, it’s….it’s fine Hermione. Honestly.”

“Well yes but now you probably think I wanted to kiss you…I mean I did want to kiss you but not…kiss you.”

Fred grinned. “Hermione it’s fine. Honestly. It was an accident. My fault entirely.”

“I….okay. I’m….”

“I should go and leave you in peace.” Fred smiled warmly at her and even the sight of his retreating figure did nothing to ease the hammering inside her chest. Hermione didn’t know what scared her more. The fact she had just kissed Fred Weasley. Or the fact that she liked it!

* * *

_The Yule Ball_

“Just because it’s taken you three years doesn’t mean other people haven’t noticed I’m a girl!”

Hermione turned away as Ron went back to join the party going on behind them. She hurriedly wiped away more oncoming tears. Whilst Viktor hadn’t exactly been her first choice for a date, she had been enjoying herself all night. And yes, maybe some of that had come from the fact that everyone in the Great Hall had been staring at her in awe rather than seeing her as the know-it-all bookworm with big bushy hair. She’d felt special for the first time tonight and the fact that Ron didn’t seem to care stung more than anything. Her legs shook and she dropped down on the steps. The laughter from the ballroom washed over her sobbing body.

“Hermione?”

Her hands flew to her face to try and hide any sign of tears. But when Fred gently eased her hands away, Hermione knew the game was up. Fred stiffened beside her.

“Hermione what’s happened?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“Someone making you cry isn’t ‘nothing’.” Fred said sharply. “Was this Viktor. Has he said anything or done anything? I don’t care how famous he is, he doesn’t get to upset you like this.”

Fred went to stand up, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

“It wasn’t Viktor. He’s been lovely. I’ve had a great evening with him.”

“Oh….good.”

Fred’s tone didn’t seem to be agreeing with his words. Hermione pushed that aside and took several deep breaths to try and steady her chest.

“It was Ron. He was getting jealous about me and Viktor and now Viktor’s up against Harry in the tournament he seems to think I’m now ‘fraternising with the enemy’.” She waggled her fingers in quotation marks at these words. “Which is stupid because less than six months ago he was drooling over him at the World Cup!”

She toyed with her dress. “I knew he might be a bit annoyed about me going with Viktor. But it’s not like he asked me himself is it?”

Fred shook his head. “Did….did you want Ron to ask you?”

Hermione glanced over at him. Fred’s face was giving nothing away and yet she couldn’t help but feel like he was hoping for a certain answer. She shook her head – aware of his body relaxing.

“No. Ron’s my best friend but that’s it. But that’s not the point. He can’t complain I’m going with someone else when he didn’t ask me! He knows I’ve always felt like the odd one out compared to most girls. I just assumed he’d let me have this one night where people are looking at me and thinking “wow”.

“I can have a word with him if you want?” Fred offered. “I know he’s my brother, but it doesn’t mean he can get away with treating you that way. Mum taught us all how to treat women properly and how to respect them. This is neither of those things.”

Hermione smiled. “I appreciate it but it’s fine. If he’s still being a pain tomorrow then I might reconsider. But thanks anyway.”

“No worries.” Fred began rooting around in his dress robe pockets. “However, whilst I am happy to leave Ron’s idiocy until another day, I am not leaving until I see you smile. So…”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled out a small bundle of mistletoe from his pocket.

“Why do you even have that?”

“I’d have thought that was obvious.” Fred winked. “I wanted to get a kiss from McGonagall!”

Hermione’s smiled brightened and Fred held up the mistletoe.

“It is a Christmas tradition so…what do you say? One kiss? I won’t move my head this time.”

With a smile Hermione leaned forward and hurriedly kissed him on the cheek. Fred beamed at her and before she could move away his own lips brushed against her own cheek. Fred gently tucked the mistletoe back into his pocket.

“Well at least I’ve gotten one kiss from a pretty girl tonight.”

Hermione was pretty sure her face was redder than when she’d been crying.

“You….you think I’m pretty?”

Fred raised an eyebrow. “I might not have aced my O.W.L’s but I’m not stupid. Of course, I think you’re pretty!”

She toyed with the skirts of her dress. “Um….thanks?”

With a smile Fred got to his feet. “Did you want a dance?”

“I…” Hermione shook her head. She did want to dance with Fred more than anything. But not when it was clear it would only ever be two friends dancing and nothing more.

“I’m okay thanks. But you should go back in. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re sure?”

Hermione nodded away his concern. “Go on. Ask McGonagall for that kiss.”

With a playful bow, Fred turned and hurried back into the ballroom. Once she was sure he had gone, Hermione reached up and let her fingers brush over the spot where he’d kissed her. Even though she knew it hadn’t meant anything; to be kissed by Fred had been the highlight of her evening.

* * *

_The Late Night _

With books and parchment covering the common room floor around her, Hermione only realised someone was watching her when a shadow fell over the light from the fireplace. She glanced up to see Fred smiling down at her.

“Hey.” He glanced at his watch. “Not to sound like mum but….well shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Hermione nodded. “I just have this Transfiguration essay to finish but I had to catch up on some S.P.E.W work first. Plus, I had some Charms and potions homework as well. I’ll go to bed in a bit. Anyway, you’re up pretty late yourself.”

“True.” Fred tugged his tie off and Hermione could see something red on his hand. Fred rolled his shirt sleeves up and sat down on the floor beside her.

“Do you….I know you’re busy, but do you mind if I go over some invention plans? I would have done it earlier but….well I had detention so didn’t really have time.”

With a nod, Hermione watched him pull a small pile of parchment from his bag. Fred gave a wince and hurried to hide his left hand. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

“Fred? Was this detention with Umbridge?”

“I….maybe?”

Hermione leaned over and grabbed Fred’s hand. Her mouth dropped at the blood that was still leaking from the words carved into his skin.

“Fred! This is still bleeding! You need to get this seen to!”

He shook his head. “So, Madam Pomfrey can wrap some Murtlap essence on it and then send me off until the next time? Besides, it’s not like any of the other professors can stop her is it?”

“But….maybe if you told McGonagall or….they might be able to try?”

He shook his head and took out a handkerchief.

“Hermione it’s fine. Just leave it.”

Hermione watched him try and tie the handkerchief around his hand. With a small eye roll she took it from him.

“Well at least let me do this. You’ll never manage it one handed.”

Fred said nothing as she tied the handkerchief over the words and made sure they were fully covered from view. Fred eyed her handiwork with a smile.

“Surprised you didn’t ask what I’d done to get in trouble in the first place?”

“It doesn’t matter what you did. No one deserves to go through that.”

“Well…thanks.” Fred ran his uninjured hand through his hair. “I’ll only be here for a bit. I just need to go over some of these designs that’s all?”

“For your products?” Hermione pushed her essay to one side and Fred nodded.

“Given Harry gave us his winnings from last year we can set our shop up the moment we leave. We want to have everything in place as soon as possible, and we keep getting all these new ideas. I just want to see if any of these are viable.”

“Could…could I have a look?”

Fred raised an eyebrow. “I thought you had an essay to do?”

“Well yes…but it’s not due for another week. Plus, I find your inventions really interesting. Even if you do keep trying to test things on First years.”

With a shy smile, Fred handed her over some of the designs.

“We just have issues sometimes working out how to make things work. Sometimes our imaginations run away with it all.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” Hermione glanced over at him. “Seriously. Please don’t lose that.”

She glanced over the designs in her hand.

“So….what do you think?”

Fred seemed almost scared by what she was going to say. Hermione grinned at him.

“Some of these are a little far-fetched. But there all amazing.”

“You think so?”

She nodded. “And if anyone can make them work it’s you and George.”

Fred took them back with a bright smile. In the low light of the fire, Hermione could have sworn he was blushing.

“Thanks. I should let you get back to your essay.”

Hermione glanced at the books surrounding her.

“It can wait. What other ideas have you got?”

As Fred began talking, she curled up against him and at some point, he let his arm curl around her to hold her close against him. With the heat from the fire blazing around them, and Fred’s soothing voice in her ear, a sudden rush of tiredness fell over her. Hermione forced herself to keep her eyes open. But within minutes she knew it was a lost cause.

* * *

When Hermione woke, her entire body was stiff from being in the same position for so long. The fire had long since died and Fred’s arm was still wrapped around her. Hermione glanced up to see Fred too had fallen asleep. She shuffled onto her side and gazed at his sleeping face. She had assumed her crush on Fred would fade like all her previous crushes had done. Yet all it had done was steadily burn brighter and brighter as time had gone on. She smiled weakly. This was Fred’s last year and the thought of not seeing him every day was tearing at her. Hermione smiled to herself before leaning in and gently kissing the corner of his mouth.

“I know you just see me as a friend.” She whispered. “But you mean so much more than that to me. I…I think I…”

Fred’s body shifted and stirred, and Hermione hurriedly scrambled out of his hold. She wasted no time in piling up her books and parchment and hurrying for the stairs to the girls dormitories. She managed to tuck herself away just as she heard Fred groaning. Hoping he wouldn’t see, she peeped round. Fred glanced at the empty space beside him with a sad smile before getting to his feet. Just as he turned round, Hermione shot back out of the sight. A whispered confession to a sleeping Fred was one thing. Telling him when he could hear her was quite another.

* * *

_The Last Day_

“Crookshanks? Crookshanks get back here!”

With a sigh, Hermione hurried up the boys dormitory tower stairs. With the exams only a few weeks away, she didn’t have time to be chasing her cat all over the Gryffindor common room. And for an animal that spent most of their time asleep on her bed, Crookshanks was a fast mover when he wanted to be.

“Crookshanks!” Hermione hissed. Her cat gave a small yowl before slipping through the open door. Hermione stopped in her tracks as she realised exactly who’s dormitory Crookshanks had entered. She wasn’t sure why, but her cat had seemed to take a shine to Fred. Whereas he usually wouldn’t let anyone other than Hermione pick him up, Crookshanks had started paying Fred a lot of attention and had even curled up on his lap some evenings. The downside was that whenever he made his escape through the common room, he nearly always ended up in Fred’s dormitory. Hermione leant against the wall with a sigh. This was the second time this week she’d had to retrieve her cat from Fred’s room. It was starting to become a nightmare to explain. Sure enough, as she reached the door, she could hear the twins talking.

“How come that cat only likes you?” George asked. “I reach for him and he nearly bites my finger off! You pick him up and he’s practically kissing you!”

“What can I say? I have a way with animals.”

“Yeah we’ll I’m starting to think that animal has a crush on you.”

“Jealous?”

Hermione took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. At the joint “yes?” she poked her head round.

“I saw Crookshanks come in here.”

“Yeah.” Fred grinned at her and Hermione could see he was hugging her cat close against him.

“You know I really think he and I are starting to bond.”

“Thanks.” Hermione hurried into the room to take her cat off Fred.

“I’m sorry he keeps coming in here. I try and keep him in our room, but I can’t let him stay locked up all day. I don’t know why he keeps bothering you though.”

“It’s not a bother.” Fred reached forward and stroked Crookshanks behind the ears. The cat purred and Fred smiled up at her.

“Besides; if he’s here it means you usually follow to fetch him. Seeing you is hardly a bad thing.”

“Um….” Unsure of what best to say, Hermione allowed her glance to settle on the twins beds. Whereas the other three beds in the dormitory looked lived in, she realised that Fred and George’s areas had been completely cleaned out. She eyed the pile of trunks sitting at the end of their beds and when she glanced behind Fred, she could see his wardrobe doors were still open. Revealing nothing but empty space.

“What’s….where’s all your stuff?”

Both twins eyed each other nervously and Hermione held Crookshanks close.

“What’s going on?”

“I said you needed to tell her.” George muttered.

“Tell me what?”

“Look I’ll….I’ll give you guys some space okay. Let Fred explain.”

“I…okay?” Hermione watched George almost run from the room. The door slammed behind him and she turned to see Fred staring at her sadly.

“Hermione come here.”

Letting Crookshanks jump to the floor; Hermione sat down on the bed opposite Fred’s. With a sigh, Fred took her hands.

“Hermione….me and George….” He let his head drop for a few second before forcing it back up to face her.

“Me and George aren’t leaving at the end of the year. We’re leaving in a couple of days.”

Hermione froze. “You….you’re leaving?”

“Yeah. Look…we don’t need our N.E.W.Ts. We can open our shop up pretty much straightaway. We figured if we leave now we have a few months to get everything sorted and we can open in the Summer.”

“Um…yeah I mean…it makes sense…” She willed her voice not to crack. Something which wasn’t easy when all she could focus on was the fact that Fred would be gone in a couple of days!

“Who knows?”

Fred bit his lip. “Mum and Dad know. Actually, the whole family know. We told Lee as well but no one else.”

“So, Ron knew?” Hermione flinched at this revelation, but Fred squeezed her hands.

“I told him not to tell you. Hermione I wanted to tell you. I swear! I just…it was a lot harder than I imagined. I’m…I’m really going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” She swallowed the oncoming lump in her throat. “But…were you ever going to tell me?”

Fred nodded, but she could see the unsure look in his eyes.

“I just…I didn’t think you’d try and stop us. But I knew you might ask us to stay and even though we aren’t exactly happy here anymore….” He broke off suddenly and, as she looked closer, Hermione could see he was fighting to stay calm. Fred glanced at her briefly.

“I knew if you asked me to stay then I probably would have.”

So please stay! She wanted to scream. But Hermione knew she couldn’t. The shop had been Fred and George’s dream for years. She couldn’t ask him to stay somewhere he didn’t want to be just for her sake. It wasn’t fair.

“Hermione?” Fred’s voice was small.

“Are you angry? I get it, I really do. I know I should have told you earlier. But I really don’t want to leave with you hating me.”

“I don’t hate you.” She mumbled. “I never could.”

Hermione then forced herself to her feet and Fred did the same. She realised they were still holding hands. Tears began to leak down her face.

“I’m really going to miss you.”

“Hey, c’mere.” Fred pulled her close into a hug and gently stroked the back of her hair.

“We’ll see each other in the Summer. I expect you to be first in line at our Grand Opening.”

Hermione smiled through her tears. “I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Good.” Fred gently titled her chin up and see his own eyes were glistening.

“This is why I put off telling you.” He smiled weakly. “Because I’m really not enjoying it.”

Hermione said nothing as Fred took a deep breath and dipped his head. His lips brushed against her cheek – just grazing the corner of her mouth. The need to turn and catch his lips with hers was overwhelming; but Fred inched back before she could do anything. He reached up and wiped her eyes.

“Tell Crookshanks he’s more than welcome to crash out on my bed any time.”

“I…I will.” Hermione gathered her cat in her arms. The cheek Fred had kissed burned fiercely. Hermione hurriedly wiped her eyes.

“I guess I’ll see you later?”

Fred nodded. “Yeah. See you later.”

With a final smile, Hermione turned and hurried from the room. George was waiting a few steps down and he smiled.

“You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah. For the record, I’ll miss you as well George.”

He pulled her in for a brief hug before letting go.

“Naturally. I am just as charming as Fred after all.”

With a laugh, Hermione let him pass and enter the dormitory. She cuddled Crookshanks close as the twins voices floated back down.

“So, you told her?” George asked.

“Yeah. I said we were leaving in a couple of days to open our shop.”

“That,” George groaned, “is not what I meant. And you know it.”

* * *

_The Battle of the Seven Potters_

“Fred?” Hermione poked her head round the door. “Fred are you okay?”

He didn’t answer and just carried on sitting with his back to the door. Hermione slipped into the room and inched towards his bed. Like her, Fred was still in his ‘Harry Potter disguise’. She tugged at the grey jacket – aware of the bloodstains coating the collar.

“Fred?”

He briefly glanced over his shoulder before turning back to gaze at the wall. Hermione toyed with the end of the jacket sleeves. Her and Fred hadn’t had any time alone since he’d left Hogwarts fifteen months ago. And whilst before tonight she’d wanted very little else, this was hardly under ideal circumstances. She took a deep breath and sat down beside him on the bed. She could see Fred holding his hands together to try and ease the shaking. Blood stained his palms and Hermione didn’t have to look to know that’s what he was staring at.

“George’s still sleeping. Your mum wanted to see if you were okay, but she doesn’t want to leave George so…I can go if you want to be alone.”

“No.” Fred’s voice was barely a whisper. “Hermione….please don’t go.”

“I won’t.” She reached over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll stay as long as you want.”

Fred let out a shaky breath and Hermione wondered if he had any tears left. His face was blotched with tear tracks and she could hear a hoarse tinge in his voice.

“You must think I’m being ridiculous.” Fred said. “I mean you’ve been dealing with this kind of danger for years. I go through it for one night and I’m falling apart.”

“Your twin brother was nearly killed by Death Eaters.” Hermione slid her arm further around Fred and held him close.

“Anyone would be falling apart at that.”

“No but…” Fred wiped at his eyes even though they were dry. “I never realised how real this all was. That probably sounds so stupid right? But when you guys would talk about it during the summer it always sounded like the stories we heard from the first war. We were sort of detached from it all. But now..? I’m glad I was there and….and I’d do it again without a second thought. But….it’s a lot to process.”

“I know.” Hermione smiled at him. “You think I was able to just get over all the stuff we did every year at Hogwarts? Facing a murderous chess set aged twelve? Or watching your teacher turn into a werewolf and try to kill you? Trust me Fred. I know exactly how you feel right now.”

He nodded and they sat in silence for a few seconds. Hermione couldn’t help but tighten her grip on Fred. Even though she now knew George had been the one to get hit, those first few moments of seeing Harry and Remus dragging him into the Burrow wouldn’t leave her mind. How – for a few torturous seconds – she thought it was Fred who had been injured. Fred’s blood staining her clothes. Fred who had nearly been killed.

But it wasn’t. He was here and in one piece. That’s all that mattered.

“Please be careful.”

Hermione broke out of her thoughts to see Fred gazing down at her. His eyes were almost begging.

“I know what you, Harry, and Ron are planning to do, and I dread to think how much danger you’ll all be in. Just please be careful.”

Hermione bit her lip. Whilst she would like the Horcrux hunt to be smooth and over as soon as possible, she knew that was unlikely. She also knew that all three of them surviving it would be a miracle. A glance in Fred’s eyes told her he knew it too. She forced a smile on her face and slid her arm from around his shoulders and took his hand.

“Of course, I’ll be careful. I’ll be too busy looking after Harry and Ron to have time to get into trouble.”

He smiled thinly. “You’re brilliant Hermione.”

She ducked her head, but Fred gently lifted it back up with his free hand.

“I don’t mean you’re brilliant because you’re smart of anything like that. Although you are brilliant there as well. I just mean…what you’ve gone through over the past few years and what you’re about to face…not many people could do that. I don’t think I could. You always want to do the right thing, no matter what the cost. That’s why you’re so brilliant.”

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze, aware of Fred’s thumb gently running across her cheek.

“Hermione I….” he shook his head. “I’m really glad you’re alright. When I arrived and you came running out I saw the blood and completely panicked. Not that hearing about George was any better but…but I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.” She blushed. “I mean….I’m glad you’re okay.”

Fred gently dropped the hand that had been cupping her face with a smile. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat at the look in Fred’s eyes.

“I should….um….your mum is probably wondering where I am.”

She got to her feet, but Fred’s grip on her hand didn’t waver. Hermione spun round to see Fred standing beside her. He gently tucked several loose strands of hair behind her ear before pulling her close and gently pressing his lips to her forehead. Hermione let her hands clutch at Fred’s jacket. Fred eased back and dipped his head. Their foreheads were pressed against each other’s and his lips grazed the air in front of hers.

“Hermione.” He whispered. “Please come back to me.”

Hermione inched closer. Her lips brushed against Fred’s for the briefest of seconds before she turned her head away and untucked herself from his hold.

“Hermione?”

“No. No I can’t….not like this.” She shook her head.

“Fred I’m sorry but…I”

“Hermione?”

She couldn’t look at him. “I really want to but…I’m sorry.”

Tugging her hand free she ran from the room. Ignoring the chatter downstairs, Hermione hurried up to the room she was sharing with Ginny. When she reached the top floor, she collapsed against the closest door. Had this been fifteen months ago then nothing would have stopped her kissing Fred.

But this wasn’t fifteen months ago. In a few days she, Harry, and Ron were going to hunt down the Horcruxes with no guarantee either of them would survive. She didn’t want to give Fred hope when it was highly unlikely she would ever see him again.

* * *

_The Battle for Hogwarts_

Hermione shot down the stairs two at a time. Hidden amongst the crowd of terrified students heading in the same direction, she knew the Death Eaters behind them wouldn’t hesitate to pick them off one by one. Several green lights flashed behind her, but she forced herself to block out the screams and keep running. She’d found herself separated from Harry and Ron within an hour of Voldemort’s attack. She’d briefly seen George and Percy, and as for Fred….she hadn’t seen him since the Order had arrived. Given George hadn’t been crying when she’d seen him she had to assume Fred was okay.

But that had been hours ago. Since then she’d seen no one.

A student close beside her stumbled and Hermione hauled them upright. Blonde curls bounced and even with the dirt and blood streaking their face, Hermione recognised him instantly.

“Colin!”

He nodded. “I know I should have stayed hidden. But these people would kill me and my brother if they had the chance. I’m not letting them have that chance.”

Hermione gave his arm a comforting squeeze. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Colin went to answer when he dove to the other side. Hermione screamed as a green light shot through the space between them and the stone railings on the stairs exploded – showing dust and rock everywhere. Something shoved her from behind and she found herself on the floor at the foot of the steps. Hermione had no idea how close behind them the Death Eaters were, and she forced herself to her feet. Both knees stung from the impact and her palms were covered in grazes. There was a cackle and Hermione spun round.

_“Protego!”_

The Death Eaters spell bounced off her shield. Wasting no time, Hermione turned and sprinted down the corridor. She didn’t have a plan beyond finding Harry and Ron and destroying the final Horcruxes. The quicker they managed it then the sooner this nightmare would be over. Her feet tripped over the rocks littering the corridor and she tried to ignore the ruined Hogwarts around her. A brief glance over her shoulder told her at least one Death Eater was following her. Judging from the sounds up above, more were waiting. The end of the corridor filled with bright green light and a body was flung backwards. Hermione stumbled to a halt as a Death Eater loomed over the body before fixing their gaze on her. Wand held out, Hermione knew the Death Eater behind her was advancing. She kept glancing between them. Both had wands raised. Both ready to strike her down.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

“NO!”

Hands grabbed her and hauled her through a space in the wall. Hermione stumbled against Fred who held her tight against him with one hand and hurriedly swung the portrait shut with the other. Just as it closed; Hermione saw a flash of bright green accompanied by two simultaneous screams. Then the portrait closed, leaving her and Fred together in a small alcove.

“Hermione?” Fred pushed her hair back from her face and his eyes widened at the state of her.

“Hermione say something!”

“I…” Her legs sank and Fred grabbed her by the arms.

“Sit down.” He gently steered her towards a small bench. “Take some deep breaths.”

Hermione clutched at her wand. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Not while I’m still standing.” Fred growled. He glanced behind him at the portrait door.

“Should be safe now. Are you okay to move or do you need a few minutes?”

Hermione shook her head before looking round the alcove.

“Where are we?”

“That portrait we just went through hides a secret passageway. Me and George found it in our first year. It follows out into a passage. See?”

Hermione followed where Fred was pointing. She could just about see the narrow tunnel he was point to.

“Runs through most of Hogwarts.” Fred explained. “I got split up from George and found myself near the other end of this. Given I had a few Death Eaters closing in on me I figured it was the best option. Then I got here and….well saw you.”

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled. “You saved my life.”

Fred gave a small shrug and Hermione forced herself to her feet. Fred opened his mouth, but she waved away his concerns and instead joined him by the back of the portrait.

“Do you think it’s safe?”

Fred eased the portrait open by the barest millimetre before shutting it again.

“I can’t hear anything.” He smiled down at her and Hermione could see a graze covering his chin. Fred ran a finger along the cut on her temple with a sigh.

“Hermione…I want you to stay here.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m coming with you.”

“Hermione I…I really want you should stay here.”

“Out of the question.” Hermione retorted. “I’m not some weak and feeble girl who needs protecting from the world Fred!”

“Hermione please!” Tears sprung to Fred’s eyes and Hermione froze at the sight. Fred gently cupped her face in his hands.

“Hermione I am _begging_ you. Please stay here. I….I need to know you’ll be safe.”

“Fred….”

He shot forward and crashed his lips against hers. Reaching up on her toes, Hermione’s hands clutched at Fred’s hair and grasped it tightly whilst her lips coaxed at his. Hermione could feel Fred tears on her own cheeks. His hands slid from her face, along her shoulders and curled round her waist. Hermione gasped as Fred lifted her off the floor and tightened her own hold on him. The seconds felt like hours. Hermione needed to explore every inch of Fred’s lips. His hair. His face. Everything. Her feet hit the ground and Fred’s lips pushed against hers one final time before he broke away with a gasp.

“Hermione I can’t lose you.” He whispered tearfully. “I can’t. I just need you to be safe.”

“Listen Fred.” Hermione released his hair and brought her hands down to wipe the tears leaking from his eyes.

“I have given up the past few years of my life fighting Voldemort. Never mind the months spent hunting the Horcruxes. Tonight? Tonight, is when it ends one way of another. Now I will not stay behind and hide whilst others are giving their lives for it and I certainly won’t let the man I love go out to face Death Eaters alone. We either go together or we stay here. But either way I’m not leaving your side.”

Fred grinned and hurriedly kissed her forehead.

“You love me?”

Hermione nodded. “With everything I have.”

Fred kissed her knuckles. “Well I guess now’s a good time to say I love you too. Always have.”

Hermione held up their interlaced hands. “Together?”

Fred nodded. “Together.”

Hermione gave Fred one final, searing kiss, before he pulled open the portrait door and they stepped out into the now empty corridor. Hands still tightly entwinned, the pair of them headed back into the thick of the battle.

* * *

Hermione tiptoed past the sleeping figures littering the Great Hall. Those who had survived were making the most of things and bedding down wherever they could. Most of the younger students remained in their common rooms. But for those with no such place to go, the Great Hall had become a make-shift camp. Hermione knew the Weasleys wanted to leave as soon as possible. But none of them could bring themselves to apparate anywhere right now. She watched Molly and Arthur sleeping close together; will Bill and Fleur doing likewise and Percy sleeping right beside George. A few feet away she could see Harry and Ron curled up with Ginny and Lavender. No one seemed eager to be sleeping alone. Not tonight.

“Hey.”

At the hushed whisper, Hermione hurried over to where Fred was tucked up under their blanket. With a smile, Hermione snuggled beside him and Fred kissed her.

“Fancied a midnight stroll I see?”

Hermione shook her head and let her hand rest on his chest. “I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s just habit right now to wake up to be on watch. I got to the end of the Great Hall and realised where I was and that it was all over. I’m sorry if I made you panic.”

Fred hugged her close. “It’s fine. We’re both alive which is all I care about right now.”

Hermione hugged Fred close and smiled as his lips grazed her forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“No, I mean…” she sighed. “When I said it earlier. I meant it. It wasn’t some rushed, heat of the moment thing.”

“I know.” Fred kissed her quickly. “I meant it too. I’ve loved you for years Hermione. In fact, I have a confession to make.”

Hermione turned onto her side and Fred smiled at her.

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Um…I think we’ve technically had a few.”

He chuckled at her comment. “Fair enough. The very first one. When me and George tried to enter the tournament and you accidently kissed me?”

“You mean when I went to kiss your cheek and you moved your head.” Hermione corrected. Fred glanced at her sheepishly.

“Well….you said you knew we’d really wanted to enter the tournament. Only…we didn’t.”

“What?”

“We didn’t want to enter. We didn’t care. We knew that potion wouldn’t work. George only went along with it because I asked him to.”

“But….why?”

“Because…” Fred squeezed her hand. “Because I really liked you. I realised I was starting to care about you so much and….well…it sounds pathetic now but….well I wanted you to notice me. I mean as me not just one half of ‘Fred and George’. George knew I liked you so agreed to my plan. I just thought if I made this big thing of wanting to enter and then trying and failing you might…I don’t know really…I just wanted you to notice me.”

“That,” Hermione whispered, “was a really pointless plan. Because I had already noticed you. I’d noticed you for months Fred. Always trying – and failing – to not let you realise just how much I had noticed you!”

“Really?” Fred turned pink.” You mean it?”

“Why else would I want to kiss you? I didn’t kiss George did I?”

“No.” He mused. “Um….about the kiss itself. Well….I should probably say it wasn’t an accident. Me moving my head. I saw you out of the corner of my eye and….well I really wanted to kiss you, so I sort of moved…on purpose.”

Hermione shook her head. “Unbelievable. I still love you but unbelievable!” With a smile she gently caressed his cheek.

“At least it wasn’t our only kiss.”

“True.” Fred settled onto his back and gently pulled her close against him.

“Anyway, I love you far too much to only let you get away with one kiss.”

Hermione reached over and kissed Fred one last time before settling down beside him and shutting her eyes.

“I’m glad to hear it.”


End file.
